pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Edible Items
There are certain items that you will encounter in your dungeons that are edible. They can have different effects on the player or partner, positive or negative. All edible items have the chance of filling up the Belly, a major mechanic within the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Berries Berries (きのみ Berries) are common healing items that can either restore HP or cure certain status problem, as well as slightly filling up the Belly. These items can be held by leader, partner and enemy, can be placed and thrown by either one of them. However, they are prone to becoming sticky via a Sticky Trap. If they do become sticky, they become unequippable and useless unless restored by either using a Cleanse Orb or exiting the dungeon. When thrown, though, they are able to deal a small amount of damage to any Pokémon who happen to be in the general direction of the thrown item. Below are a list of the berries you can encounter throughout dungeons. * Cheri Berry * Chesto Berry * Oran Berry * Pecha Berry * Rawst Berry * Sitrus Berry Food Food are prominent items exclusive only to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. All of them are responsible for filling up a Pokémon's Belly, which is a key mechanic within the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. However, some have additional abilities such as raising IQ or increasing stats. These items can be held by leader, partner and enemies, can be placed and thrown. Items are prone to becoming sticky from a Sticky Trap, and certain foods are prone to becoming Grimy Food after activation of a Grimy Trap. When this occurs, said affected items are rendered useless and unequippable throughout the rest of your dungeon exploration. However, by either using a Cleanse Orb or by leaving the dungeon through any means will restore the item. Here are a list of the different food you can encounter throughout dungeons Apples Apples are one of the best foods in terms of filling up the belly, and they can range in three sizes. These food items can be thrown, placed and held. However, they can be affected by Grimy Traps, turning them into Grimy Food in the process (see below), and cannot be recovered after the trap effect has taken place. For more information, s''ee: Apples'' Gummis Gummis (Japanese: グミ Gummi) are also an edible item that helps fill up the Pokémon's Belly. However, depending on both the Pokémon and the Gummi's type, the Belly filling can vary. Gummis are also useful for increasing IQ, an important mechanic within the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. For more information, see: Gummi Other Food Grimy Food Grimy Food (ベトベタフード Sticky Food) is an item that fills a Pokémon's belly by 30 points at the cost of a negative effect. The effect is random, and can vary from lowering offensive stats to any status effect in the game. Grimy Food is most notable for replacing Apples and Gummis whenever the player activates a Grimy Trap. After the effects have taken place, it is not possible to restore these items. They also have a chance to spawn in Kecleon Shops in Joyous Tower or Purity Forest, or can be found on all 15 floors in Darknight Relic. Grimy Food can be bought for 5 Poké and sold for 1 Poké. Chestnuts Chestnuts (イガグリ Chestnut) are a food item exclusive to the second last floor of Uproar Forest. They play a large role in a side plot during the main story. They fill up the belly by 50 points. This is the only item that uses the 'peel' option instead of the 'use', 'eat' or 'ingest' option that all other items have. Chestnuts can be 3 Poké and sold for 1 Poké. Banana Bananas (バナナ Banana) are edible items that you cannot get by normal means, and are rare buried items that fills the Belly by 50 points (if eaten full, the Banana will increase the maximum Belly amount by 5). They can be found buried within Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak and Magma Cavern Pit. You will need either Rock Smash, a Ghost-type Pokémon, One-Room Orbs or Super Mobile in order to unearth buried items. Bananas can be bought for 9000 Poké and sold for 5000 Poké, making them the most expensive item in the game. However, the former has never occurred. Seeds Seeds (Japanese: タネ Seeds) are also an item that can be eaten, with every single seed restoring a Pokémon's belly by 5 points. They all share the same sprite. Seeds can have different effects once eaten, and can range from helpful things like dealing damage to enemies, or negative effects such as blocking out or mixing up a Pokémon's vision. Seeds can be placed and given to both a leader and a partner. They can also be thrown in a one-way direction, and if there is a Pokémon in the way, they have a chance of eating the seed and also gaining its effect. See here for a full seed list: List of Seeds and their effects Health Drinks Health Drinks are also a type of edible item in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, and use the 'ingest' option. They all use the same sprites, and all fill the Pokémon's belly by 5 points. Health drinks cannot become Grimy Food, but are prone to being sticky. If one happens to become sticky, it can still be ingested and a Pokémon, but aside from the gained effect 2 damage will also be dealt. This also occurs whenever the item is thrown at another Pokémon. Health drinks always increase a certain stat by a set amount, being 3. * Protein * Iron * Calcium * Zinc * Ginseng * Max Elixir Trivia * Chestnuts are the only edible item exclusive to one area, being Uproar Forest. * Chestnuts are also the only edible item that play a somewhat improtant role in aiding a side plot of the main story. Category:Items Category:Edible Items Category:Food Items Category:Berry Category:Gummi Category:Health Drinks